Mexico
Mexico (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/76/En-us-Mexico.ogg Spanish: México http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Es-mx-M%C3%A9xico.ogg listen)), officially the United Mexican States was a federal republic in North America. Description It was bordered on the north by the United States; on the south and west by the Pacific Ocean; on the southeast by Guatemala, Belize, and the Caribbean Sea; and on the east by the Gulf of Mexico. Covering almost two million square kilometers, Mexico was the fifth largest country in the Americas by total area and the 13th largest independent nation in the world. With an estimated population of over 113 million before Earth’s WWIII, it was the eleventh most populous and the most populous Spanish-speaking country in the world. Its capital was Mexico City. 'Geography' Mexico's total area was 1,972,550 km2, and included approximately 6,000 km2 of islands in the Pacific Ocean. From its farthest land points, Mexico was a little over 2,000 mi in length. On its north, Mexico shared a 3,141 km border with the United States. The meandering Río Bravo del Norte (known as the Rio Grande in the United States) defined the border from Ciudad Juárez east to the Gulf of Mexico. A series of natural and artificial markers delineated the United States-Mexican border west from Ciudad Juárez to the Pacific Ocean. On its south, Mexico shared an 871 km border with Guatemala and a 251 km border with Belize. 'Climate' The Tropic of Cancer effectively divides the country into temperate and tropical zones. Land north of the twenty-fourth parallel experiences cooler temperatures during the winter months. South of the twenty-fourth parallel, temperatures are fairly constant year round and vary solely as a function of elevation. This gives Mexico one of the world's most diverse weather systems. Areas south of the 24th parallel with elevations up to 1,000 m (the southern parts of both coastal plains as well as the Yucatán Peninsula), have a yearly median temperature between 24 to 28 °C. Temperatures here remain high throughout the year, with only a 5 °C difference between winter and summer median temperatures. Both Mexican coasts, except for the south coast of the Bay of Campeche and northern Baja, are also vulnerable to serious hurricanes during the summer and fall. Although low-lying areas north of the 24th parallel are hot and humid during the summer, they generally have lower yearly temperature averages (from 20 to 24 °C) because of more moderate conditions during the winter. Many large cities in Mexico are located in the Valley of Mexico or in adjacent valleys with altitudes generally above 2,000 m. This gives them a year-round temperate climate with yearly temperature averages (from 16 to 18 °C) and cool nighttime temperatures throughout the year. Many parts of Mexico, particularly the north, have a dry climate with sporadic rainfall while parts of the tropical lowlands in the south average more than 2,000 mm of annual precipitation. For example, many cities in the north like Monterrey, Hermosillo, and Mexicali experience temperatures of 40 °C or more in summer. In the Sonoran Desert temperatures reach 50 °C or more. Economy Mexico was firmly established as an upper middle-income country. In 2050 OTT Mexico had the 5th largest economy in the world. The remittances from Mexican citizens working in the United States account for 0.2% of Mexico's GDP which was equal to US$20 billion per year in 2004 OTT and was the tenth largest source of foreign income after oil, industrial exports, manufactured goods, electronics, heavy industry, automobiles, construction, food, banking and financial services. Pre Second Exodus Mexico Although devastated economically during Terra’s Third World War, Mexico came through with relatively little physical damage. They were invaded from the south, but managed to hold a North/South line at the narrow neck between the Sierra Madre Del Sur and the Yucatán Peninsula. Mexico was not only one of the very first countries to recover, but also made great strides into economic and geopolitical power. Modern Mexico Mexico is still one of the economic powerhouses of Union Terra. Because of its natural beauty and restored Mayan and Aztec cities and temples, it is perhaps the hottest tourist destination on Earth. Regionally, Mexico is a leader in computronic components, manufactured goods, heavy industry, automobiles, construction, food, banking and financial services. Category:Places